Play with me
by Fan-fiction-hp7
Summary: Drago Malefoy pense pouvoir embrasser n'importe quelle fille à sa portée. N'importe laquelle, vraiment ? C'était sans compter Harry Potter qui le défie d'embrasser la seule fille qui soit capable de lui résister...  HGDM.
1. N'importe laquelle ?

**Part one : N'importe laquelle ?**

Selon Harry Potter, le cours de Potions était l'invention la plus sournoise, la plus cruelle, la plus diabolique et la plus déplaisante qui soit. Ca y est, vous y êtes ? Multipliez par trois. Car non seulement c'est un cours de potions qu'avait Harry ce matin, mais en plus en compagnie des êtres les plus sournois, cruels, diaboliques et déplaisants. Les Serpentard _et_ Rogue.

Ce dernier, d'humeur passablement suspicieuse, passait, repassait, et re-repassait devant toutes les tables, inspectant les potions d'un œil expert. Il fronça le nez devant celle de Parkinson, fit mine de vomir devant celle de Ron, et manqua de s'étouffer à la vue de celle d'Harry.

-Potter, Potter. Je crois que le jour où vous réussirez une potion, j'aurais eu le temps de devenir un squelette tout desséché.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ».

Rogue eu un sourire satisfait, et pivota sur sa gauche, ignorant la potion d'Hermione et passant directement à celle de Goyle.

C'est à ce moment précis que le très fin stratège Drago Malefoy lança un œil de scarabée en direction du Survivant, qui le reçu en pleine tête. Voyant le visage colérique de ce dernier, Malefoy recommença l'opération, mais rata son coup. Les yeux de scarabée s'écrasèrent en un grand « floutch » dans les cheveux de Rogue. Au moment même où Malefoy lançait ses yeux, Harry avait envoyé des peaux de veracrasses dans la même direction. Son projectile atterrit quand a lui dans la nuque du professeur de potions. Celui-ci manqua de s'évanouir sous la colère. Le visage boursouflé de fureur, il articula difficilement et d'une voix hachée :

-Potter. Malefoy. Retenue. Un mois... Ce soir... Vingt heures... DEHORS ! TOUT-DE-SUITE.

Les deux concernés n'osèrent prononcer un mot, et se contentèrent de ranger leurs affaires. En sortant de la classe, ils eurent portant le temps de voir Rogue abattre son livre sur la tête d'une Serpentard qui pouffait de rire, les larmes au coin des yeux.

-Ce que tu peux être bête, Potter !

-C'est quand même pas moi qui ai visé pleine tête. Si j'ai raté, c'est parce qu'il a bougé quand _tu _t'es gouré.

-Tu aimerais bien.

Ils se séparèrent sans aucune autre parole, mais dès qu'il furent chacun retournés dans leur salle commune déserte, ils éclatèrent de rire au souvenir de la tête qu'avait fait Rogue.

Le soir venu, pourtant, ils avaient beaucoup moins envie de rire. Bien que tous les élèves de l'école les avaient félicités pour leur exploit, ils avaient toujours une retenue à faire, et Malefoy se dirigea, la mort dans l'âme, vers les cachots. Harry était déjà là, assis sur un banc, et grogna à son arrivée.

-Tu peux laisser ton gel et tes pectoraux à la porte. Sans parler de ton entrejambe.

-Et de votre fierté, ajouta Rogue en pénétrant dans la pièce derrière eux, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Vous avez voulu vous amuser, maintenant c'est à moi de rigoler. Vous allez me récurer toute la classe. J'ai fais exprès de répandre des ingrédients un peu partout, si vous voulez savoir.

Il vérifia qu'ils n'avaient pas leur baguette sur eux et fit apparaître tout un dispositif de produits ménagers moldus.

-Débrouillez-vous, conclu-t-il. Je reviens dans deux heures exactement. J'avais dis un mois, mais vous resterez jusqu'à ce que ça brille. Sans compter bien sûr les dégâts quotidiens qui s'ajouterons à ces charmantes immondices. Vous avez de la chance, les vacances de Noël sont dans deux semaines.

Il referma la porte avec un sourire satisfait, et ils l'entendirent murmurer un « Collaporta », une nuance de sadisme dans la voix.

-Potter, marmonna Malefoy, si j'avais ma baguette, tu serais déjà mort.

-Ah oui ? Dit Harry d'un air peu intéressé avant de s'emparer d'une grosse éponge.

-Moi, Drago Malefoy, en train de récurer des ordures... Dit celui-ci d'un ton dégoûté.

-Quel drame, ironisa Harry. Le _grand_ Malefoy qui joue les elfes de maison, qui l'eut cru...

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, grimaça Malefoy en n'esquissant aucun geste pour aider le Gryffondor, mais je suis célèbre dans toute l'école, Potter, tu ne peux pas le nier.

En effet, Harry ne pouvait pas. Depuis la mort de Lucius Malefoy, l'étiquette peu seyante de fils de Mangemort s'était décollée de la peau d'ivoire de Malefoy, le laissant endosser le rôle bien plus plaisant de séducteur de ces dames. Séducteur ? Que dire, d'idole, de fantasme !

-Je peux embrasser n'importe quelle fille, se vanta Malefoy. D'ailleurs, je les ai presque toutes embrassées. Que les belles, bien sûr.

-Tu ne te limites donc plus aux plus aux Sang Purs ?

-Tu écoutes parfois, ce qu'on te dit Potter ? _Je peux embrasser n'importe quelle fille._

-Ah oui ? Dit Harry, une idée lumineuse germant dans son esprit. N'importe laquelle, vraiment ?

-Absolument.

-Et si je te mets au défi d'en embrasser une en particulier ?

-Et qu'es-ce que j'y gagne ? Murmura Malefoy en haussant les sourcils.

-Si tu réussis... Je clamerais partout que tu es le plus grand, le plus célèbre séducteur de toute la Grande-Bretagne.

-Uh ! Tout le monde le sait déjà, objecta le blond avec un sourire vaniteux.

-Et je porterais un T-Shirt avec « Je suis terriblement amoureux de Drago Malefoy », ajouta Harry avec une grimace.

-« Et je suis stupide »

-Et je suis stupide, en prime sur le T-Shirt.

-Un T-Shirt rose ? S'enthousiasma le Serpentard.

-Un T-Shirt rose, concéda difficilement Harry. Mais, dit-il alors qu'un sourire exalté prenait ses aises sur le visage de Malefoy, si tu échoues... Je dirais à toute l'école que tu es gay...

-Ils n'en croiront pas un mot...

-...Et que je t'ai surpris dans une cabine de toilettes avec Crabbe _et_ Goyle.

-Tu ferais pas ça ?!

-Et je citerais Hermione et Ron comme témoins. Alors, tu acceptes ?

Malefoy, plus qu'alléché par la vision de Potter portant un T-Shirt rose à sa propre gloire, sourit sadiquement.

-Tout à fait.

-Parfait, dit Harry un sourire deux fois plus sadique que celui de son comparse se formant sur son visage tandis qu'ils scellaient leur accord en serrant leurs mains.

-Au fait, c'est qui que je dois embrasser ? Demanda Malefoy, alarmé par l'air satisfait d'Harry.

-Hermione Granger, articula Harry, prenant plaisir à lâcher une bombe sur le séducteur du collège.

-Que... Quoi ?! Non ! Non tu ne peux pas !

-Eh bien quoi ? Hermione est une fille !

-C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe !

-C'est une fille quand même. Et puis, ajouta malicieusement le brun, depuis quand Theresa Williams est une Sang Pure ? Pourtant, elle avait l'air de bien te plaire la semaine passée quand je t'ai vu dans un couloir en train de la tripo...

-D'accord ! S'exclama Malefoy, apeuré à l'idée de se faire traiter de gay.

Parce que c'est ce qui allait lui arrivé. Il n'était pas apeuré parce que Granger était une Sang-de-Bourbe, ça, non, il était passé au-dessus de ça... Il n'était pas apeuré non plus par son apparence, non, elle était même très jolie... Il était apeuré, terrifié, parce qu'au grand Jamais Hermione ne se laissera faire par lui, même sous la contrainte, la menace où la torture, il le savait, Hermione Granger l'enverra toujours bouler.


	2. Balles perdues

**Part two : balles perdues**

Oui, Drago Malefoy était loin de sous-estimer les risques de l'opération, autant pour son intégrité physique que pour sa sécurité mentale, mais c'était sans compter un obstacle énorme, roux, pleins de taches de rousseurs, et très, mais alors très jaloux.

En effet, lors de toutes ses tentatives d'approcher Granger à la fin d'un cours, Ron Weasley s'interposait de la meilleure manière qu'il pouvait. Son arme suprême étant un traditionnel 'j'ai faim !' avant de tirer Hermione de forcer vers la Grande Salle.

Un jour, cependant, il pu l'intercepter au détour d'un couloir. Elle devait probablement se diriger vers la bibliothèque, car elle était seule. Elle sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule et se retourna.

-Malefoy ! Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?

-Toi.

-Pardon ?!

-Embrasse-moi, Granger, dit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus.

-Fiches-moi la paix ! Non mais tu va pas bien ou quoi ?! Hurla-t-elle avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, t'es devenu complètement fêlé !

-Fou de toi, Granger ! Cria le Serpentard.

« Qu'es-ce que je racontes encore ? Enfin, si ça peu me faire gagner mon pari... »

La brune se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.

Mais heureusement pour le Serpentard, celui-ci occupait les mêmes appartements qu'Hermione. Les deux préfêts-en-chefs partageaient une salle commune, et une salle de bains. Un soir, Drago s'était posté en faction sur le divan de la salle commune, attendant sa proie pendant plus de deux heures. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas et Drago commença à se demander si elle le faisait exprès.

Mais le portait fini par pivoter, et elle apparut. Elle passa devant lui sans un regard, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

-Déjà rentrée ? Fit Drago en faisant comme si il n'était là que depuis cinq minutes à peine.

-Oui.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, et trouva son livre. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre où Drago ne pourrai pas pénétrer sans perdre un membre.

-Tu ne viens pas lire près de moi ? Demanda-t-il gentiment en tapotant la place à coté de lui.

-Non, répondit sèchement Hermione avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il avait été gentil, poli, et elle ne l'avait même pas regardé. Elle n'avait même pas fait semblant d'être intéressée pour l'énerver.

« Drago : 0, Granger : 1 » Se dit le blond. Il se décida alors d'user de sa seule mais puissante ressource : son physique.

Ainsi, le lendemain, quand Hermione entra dans la salle de bains, elle trouva un Malefoy dégoulinant d'eau, une serviette autour de la taille, en train de se laver le visage dans l'évier, dos à elle. La salle de bains ressemblait à un vrai sauna avec toutes les vapeurs et la tête commençait à lui tourner. Elle ne pu retenir son regard qui se balada un peu, espionnée par Drago dans le reflet de la glace.

-Malefoy, tu te lèves plus tard d'habitude...

-Désolé, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te libère la salle de bains dans trois minutes.

Avec réticence, elle s'approcha du second évier et se lava les dents pendant que Malefoy donnait un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux dorés. Elle s'apprêta à repartir pour le laisser s'habiller quand une main se saisit de son poignet. Elle tourna le regard vers Malefoy, qui ne dit pas un mot, et la plaqua doucement au mur. Il appuya ses deux mains dessus, de part et d'autre de la Gryffondor, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Hermione Jane Granger, murmura-t-il, je te veux.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi...

Il rapprocha son visage, et il était maintenant à un ou deux millimètres de son but. « Trop facile » se dit-il tandis que son nez touchait celui de sa proie. Il eut à peine de temps d'effleurer la courbe de ses lèvres avant qu'Hermione tourne la tête et se baisse.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a fait manger ou combien d'argent on t'a promis, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider ! Clama-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

« Il y a quand même un point positif, j'ai déstabilisé l'ennemi ».

Le soir même, il se rendit au cachots pour continuer ses retenues, et réalisa avec désolation que l'endroit semblait encore plus sale qu'avant. Potter était déjà là, frottant le sol avec allégresse.

« Mais que ça peut être con, un Gryffondor ! ».

-Alors, Super-Malefoy, toujours pas réussi ?

-Tu m'as demandé d'embrasser Granger et tu veux que je réussisse en quelques jours ?

-Tu as trois mois, et tu en auras bien besoin...

-Ca, c'est sûr, vu comment elle m'a envoyé paître...

-C'est surtout qu'elle n'embrassera que quelqu'un qu'elle aime, précisa Harry.

-T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt, toi ? Je vais jamais y arriver !

-Malefoy, dit Harry avec bon sens, tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais lancé aux trousses de ma meilleure amie si je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle allait résister ?

Drago se contenta de ruminer dans sa barbe. Comment faire pour que Granger tombe amoureuse de lui en moins de trois mois !

-Et elle aime déjà quelqu'un, ta Granger ?

-Je ne crois pas, non...

-C'est déjà ça.

-Je te préviens, menaça Harry en brandissant son éponge. Si tu t'avises de la séduire et de la laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette, c'est toi qui porteras le T-Shirt, de gré ou de force.

-Qui t'a dit que j'allais la laisser tomber ? Murmura Malefoy à son propre étonnement.

Car si ses premiers essais s'étaient soldés par des balles perdues, Malefoy était décidé à persévérer. Il remporterais le cœur de la princesse, et se sauverais avec sur un cheval blanc. Ou un Nimbus 2001 si elle est d'accord. A la pensée de son balai, Malefoy sentit une idée lumineuse lui venir à l'esprit.

« Mais oui ! Plaçons la proie en terrain ennemi... »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

J'vous préviens d'avance, cette fic ne sera pas longue )

Il reste un ou deux chapitres maximum, mais plus longs que celui-ci


	3. Mon Obsession

**Part three : Mon obsession**

Toute la nuit, Drago Malefoy s'était creusé la tête dans le but de trouver une façon de mettre Granger sur son balai. C'était à peu près aussi facile que de domestiquer un troll, (NdA : Nah, je compare pas Hermione à un troll x'D) et il lui fallait trouver une bonne raison de l'y mener. Soudain, il eut un sourire diabolique à cette pensée : « qui a dit que Granger devait être consentante ? ».

Il se leva d'un bond, le sang battant à ses tempes. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil et son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était trois heures du matin. Parfait. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds de la chambre sa collègue et grimaça en faisant craquer le parquet à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle remua un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas. Malefoy tira sa baguette magique et s'excusa mentalement pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-_Stupéfix !_

Hermione se raidi sous le sortilège. Cependant, alors qu'il la portait dans ses bras, il pu remarquer que la jeune fille lui envoyait des regards mécontents.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne va pas très loin...

Elle eut un regard coléreux tandis qu'il prenait son balai dans le hangars à balais.

-Je vais te libérer, dit Drago, mais si tu te mets à crier on va se faire repérer, toi y compris. _Enervatum ! _

-Malefoy, dit Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te frapper ...

-Peut-être mes mains qui maintiennent tes poings à une distance respectable ?  
Elle grogna et sourit malgré elle.

-Tu veux vraiment m'embrasser, hein ?

-Non, dit Malefoy, l'air indifférent.

Pourtant il s'approcha, et sans qu'Hermione n'y comprenne rien, il la porta et la posa sur son balai.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il montait derrière elle. Je... NON ! Malefoy ! Je ne veux pas !

Elle essaya de s'échapper, mais Malefoy avait passé un bras puissant autour de sa taille et la maintenait en place. Son autre main sur le manche du Nimbus, il donna un grand coup de pied au sol. Hermione, apeuré par le brusque mouvement du balai, s'était elle-même cramponnée au manche.

-Fais-moi-descendre, grommela Hermione.

-Un baiser, plaida Drago.

-Mais tu n'arrêtes jamais, toi ?!

-Je t'en supplie... Dit-il avec une moue déçue.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu cherches à gagner ou à prouver, mais je ne cautionne pas ce genre de comportement ! Je refuse d'être considérée comme un morceau de viande !

-Qu'es-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Une fois arrivé à tes fins, tu ne m'adresseras plus la parole. Je n'embrasserais que mon futur petit ami.

-C'est simple, dit Malefoy. Pas de baiser, pas de descente.

-Quoi ?!

-Allez, embrasses-moi... Sors avec moi, Granger...

-Pardon ?!

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-De toute façon, comment veux-tu que je t'embrasse ?

-Retournes-toi.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Je ne bougerais pas !

-Non, en effet... Répliqua Malefoy.

-Très bien, très bien...

Elle passa une jambe de l'autre côté, et, tremblante, se retourna en se tenant aux épaules de Drago.

-Content ?

-Pas tout à fait...

-NON ! Je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne t'aime pas, ça te suffit comme début de réponse ?

-Ce n'est qu'a moitié vrai, dit Drago en regardant ailleurs.

-Quoi ?! Tu insinues que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ? Non mais qu'es-ce que tu t'imagines espèce...

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, coupa-t-il.

Hermione arrondit les yeux, cherchant une quelconque trace de sarcasme chez le Serpentard. Ne décelant rien de plus qu'un regard suppliant, elle soupira.

-Pourquoi exactement veux-tu m'embrasser ?

-J'en ai envie.

-Et c'est tout ? Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

-Non, dit tranquillement Drago. Ca me permettra aussi de rabattre le caquet de Potter.

-Qu'es-ce que...

-Ce crétin est sûr que je n'y parviendrais pas.

-Je vais...

-M'embrasser ?

-... Le tuer.

Un long silence s'en suivit, mais comme s'y attendait Hermione, le Serpentard ne pouvait pas rester silencieux plus longtemps.

- Sors avec moi...

- Ca aussi, c'est dans le pari ?

- Non. Je veux sortir avec toi.

Hermione Granger était devenue pour lui son obsession, sa drogue, et il était gravement en manque d'elle.

- Si il te plait... Si tu t'ennuies, je n'insisterais pas.

-D'accord, d'accord, je sortirai avec toi.

-Bien. On va pouvoir regagner la terre ferme, déclara Drago, le sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Jouez le jeu !

**Part four : Jouez le jeu !**

Si vous aviez dit à Hermione Granger qu'elle passerait une soirée de rêve à Pré-Au-Lard avec Drago Malefoy, elle vous aurait sans doute directement envoyé au service de psychiatrie de Sainte Mangouste. Pourtant, c'est exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Malefoy l'attendait dans la salle commune, à dix-sept heures, et l'a emmenée dans un restaurant très chic durant la sortie. Il lui avait tiré sa chaise, et même offert des fleurs. Le repas avait été délicieux. Après avoir payé la note, il l'avait amenée se promener non loin de la Cabane Hurlante. Il lui avait également passé sa veste, lorsqu'elle avait froid, avec sa petite robe de soirée noire. Après l'avoir encore une fois complimentée sur sa tenue, il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

Oui, se dit-elle tandis qu'ils approchaient dangereusement de sa porte, il devait admettre que Malefoy avait été parfait, et la soirée délicieuse. Elle aurait d'ailleurs préféré qu'elle le soit un peu moins. Il aurait été nettement plus facile de se dire que sa soirée avait été cauchemardesque que de se dire que Malefoy ferait le petit ami idéal.

-Mademoiselle est arrivée, dit il une fois arrivés devant sa porte.

Elle sourit et lui rendit sa veste.

-Merci... Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais... Je me suis vraiment bien amusée.

Malefoy sourit et se pencha légèrement vers elle. Avec plus de difficultés qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle posa sa main sur son torse.

-Malefoy... Je préfère parler à Harry avant... Tu sais, de votre pari ?

-Ce que je fais là n'a plus rien à voir avec le pari, dit Malefoy.

-Si il te plait...

-D'accord, concéda celui-ci d'un air boudeur. Mais je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire Malefoy, termina celui-ci en se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre.

-Harry !

Hermione intercepta son ami alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.

-Oh, salut, ça va ?

-Ca irait sûrement mieux si tu ne pariais pas sur mon avenir lingual, Harry James Potter.

-Que... Hein ?!

-Ca t'amuserai si je pariais avec Parkinson qu'elle essaye de t'embrasser ?

-Hermione, je... Il déglutit difficilement.

-« Je crois que je devrais trouver une excuse valable » grogna Hermione en brandissant un index menaçant.

-Humf... oui...

-J'écoute, dit-elle d'un air impérieux en croisant les bras. Pourquoi as-tu envoyé le tombeur de Poudlard à mes trousses ?

-Il faisait le malin, tu vois... et je me suis dit que ça lui refermerait le clapet si il essayait de t'embrasser toi...

-En quoi me harceler jour et nuit peut être utile ?

-Eh bien... toi... Tu ne te laisserais pas faire, tu es la seule qui peut lui résister...

-Tu as parié qu'il pourrait sortir avec moi ...

-Non ! S'exclama Harry. J'ai parié qu'il devait t'embrasser, rien de plus.

-Donc, il était sérieux, marmonna Hermione, plus pour elle-même que pour Harry.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Attends... Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec le fait que tu as été soudain prise d'une migraine le jour de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ?

-Oh, ça va, maugréa Hermione. T'es pas trop en position de contester. On a été dîner.

-Quoi, tu veux dire... avec Malefoy ?

-Pourquoi, tu en connais beaucoup, des garçons avec qui tu as parié un baiser ? Répliqua Hermione, toujours ronchon.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione rouge et essoufflée, se battait avec ses racines de syphilis, quine semblaient pas vraiment avoir envie d'être coupées, lorsque Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Pour la deuxième partie de cette potion, je voudrais que vous vous mettiez en binôme. Les ingrédients sont instables, mouvant, et se démultiplient, vous devez être deux. Le premier rang, vous vous mettez avec votre camarade de derrière.

Hermione se retourna avec appréhension et ne fut pas déçue. Pansy Parkinson, l'air féroce et abruti, lui lança un regard noir tout aussi dépourvu de sagacité. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy, assis à côté de Parkinson. Avec une tête de six pieds de longs, il rejoignit Ron, qui travaillait à côté d'Hermione.

Cette dernière, bien décidée à réussir sa potion en dépit de l'intelligence inexistante de sa collègue, se mit à préparer sa potion seule, et le plus vite possible, avant que Parkinson ne s'en mêle.

-Allons, Miss Granger, vous travaillez en solo. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.

-Professeur, tenta Hermione.

-Jouez le jeu, Miss Granger...

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le graisseux » se dit Malefoy. « Joue avec moi, Granger ».

-Hey ! Malefoy ! HEY ! DRAGO ABRAXAS MALEFOY !

-Y'a du progrès, dit celui-ci en se retournant enfin dans le hall désert où ils étaient. Au moins il y a Drago dedans. Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de dire mon nom complet parce, UF !

Elle l'avait brusquement attrapé par la cravate et attiré vers elle. Il la regardait en silence pendant qu'elle parcourait des yeux son visage éberlué.

« Oh mon Dieu... Qu'es-ce que je vais faire... Pourquoi je lui ai attrapé sa cravate déjà ? Ah, oui, l'embrasser... HEIN ?! Non non non, je ne suis PAS amoureuse de lui, absolument pas, mais non mais quoi mais pas du tout et puis d'abord... »

Elle fut interrompue dans son monologue silencieux par Malefoy qui, ayant pris les devant, la plaqua au mur, un bras de chaque côté de ses épaules. Et sans qu'elle n'aie eu le temps de démontrer une fois de plus par A+B qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, le Serpentard posait brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme si il l'interrogeait. Elle lui rendit un baiser plus passionné encore, tel une évidence. Elle le sentit même sourire contre ses lèvres. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou, et lui passa une main dans son dos. Il la souleva et la fit tourner. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, déversant un flot de Gryffondors dans le hall. La rumeur des murmures séparèrent un instant leurs lèvres.

-Oh, non, glapit une voix qui semblait être celle du Survivant-Qui-Risquait-De-Ne-Pas-Survivre-Cette-Fois.

_Deux jours plus tard._

Drago Malefoy se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle avec un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussi le pari à temps, et allait reprendre sa petite vie tranquille d'avant. Excepté le fait qu'il allait avoir le loisir d'observer pendant deux semaines Potter avec un T-Shirt rose à sa propre gloire. Il franchit les portes de la Grande Salle, s'assit à une table, et fixa la porte avec intérêt.

Enfin, le Survivant apparut, Hermione Granger à ses côtés. Il y eut un grand silence singulièrement rougissant pour Potter, puis un grand éclat de rire. Harry Potter, moulé dans un T-Shirt rose barbie, arborait fièrement l'inscription pailletée dorée : « Je suis terriblement amoureux de Drago Malefoy, et je suis stupide ».

Ledit Malefoy eut un sourire mauvais et suivit du regard Potter et son amie. Lorsque Harry s'assit en face de lui, il lui adressa un regard malveillant.

-Content ?

-Tu peux pas t'imaginer, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire extasié.

-Tu l'a bien mérité, déclara Hermione en s'asseyant à côté du Serpentard. Après tous ces efforts inconcevables... Tu devrais peut-être... te reposer... Je vais te faire couler un bain chaud, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

-Hum ! Eh bien, Potter, dit Drago d'une voix fort en se levant, content de t'avoir vu... Je vais, on va... Ailleurs.

Il prit Hermione par la main et l'entraîna avec un sourire coquin hors de la salle, pouffant de rire à la vue d'étincelles argentées dans le dos de Potter.

_« Frappez-moi. Je suis un héros, après tout._

_Le bientôt-décédé-Harry-Potter-Paix-à-son-Ame. »_

_**FIN **__**J**_

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction  Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas :D


End file.
